


Caught

by a_perverted_squid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Connor has a vagina, I was very sleep deprived when I wrote this, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Small orgy???, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_perverted_squid/pseuds/a_perverted_squid
Summary: “This is very inappropriate you know that Gavin?” the android teased “What would happen if I told Connor you’ve been spying on them? Would he be mad?” he chuckled silently.“You wouldn’t!” Reed’s voice cracked by the end of his sentence, his attempt of intimidating Nines failed completely because the android just smiled in response, his LED flickering yellow for a split second.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not that pleased with how this one turned out but I was unable to continue living my life until I wrote it. I’m beyond sleep deprived and college is kicking my ass but above all of that I’m still a horny bastard so enjoy this gem.
> 
> As always I apologize for bad grammar and/or typos, English is not my first language.

“Where the fuck is it?” Gavin frantically looked for his phone as he made his way to the elevator to leave work. He shuffled through his pockets but his device was nowhere to be found. The office was completely empty, the clock flashed the time in bright red, it was 01:14 am. Heavy footsteps echoed through the hallway as he made his way to the break room, to his disappointment his phone wasn’t there. He was certain it wasn’t on his desk, he checked twice already, what were the chances of him missing it? 

“Hey tin can?!” he called out “Tin can! Have you seen my phone?!” he shouted louder than the last time but got no response.

“Fucking android.” Gavin mumbled to himself as he tried to recall all the places he visited that day. Was there a chance he left it in the toilet he wondered to himself, well it was worth a try. He slowly made his way towards the toilet when he glanced to his right, his eyes were met with a sign that said “observation room”. Unsure of if he had been there that day he entered the room and was met with a pleasant but unexpected surprise. On the other end on the glass were Connor and Anderson, making out heavily, with Connor pressed against the wall and Hank towering over him. 

“Oh fuck.” Gavin mouthed to himself as he continued observing the two men kiss passionately.

Anderson pulled Connor towards him and spun him around, spreading him on top of the table, the android’s LED blinked yellow, his cheeks were blue and lips glossy from saliva. “What a fucking treat.” Gavin thought to himself as he, without thinking, placed his hand on his crotch, palming his dick. Connor squirmed under Hank’s touch, drool slowly dripping down his half opened mouth, Reed could cum from just watching the two of them, he felt the fabric on his crotch tighten and so did his grip on his half hard dick.

“Detective?” a person spoke up, their voice echoed through the observation room. The voice was low and firm, a voice Gavin knew well, maybe even too well for his taste.

A shiver ran through Reed’s spine as he turned around to face the android’s emotionless face, his hand flinching away from his crotch. The android’s LED switched from red to blue as soon as their eyes met.

“T-tin can?!” Gavin stuttered out, “What the fuck are you doing here?” he snarled loudly. His chest felt heavy, heart pounding harder and harder with each passing second. Gavin looked like a little kid that got caught stealing cookies, face red, legs trembling, voice shaky and cracking with each new sentence.

RK900 remained silent and shifted his gaze to look at Hank and the fellow android then let his eyes trail back to Gavin. A wide grin formed on his, previously blank, face.

“No, Reed.” he stepped closer to the human, towering above him, “What are you doing here?” the android licked his lips as his gaze dropped onto the human’s pants, staring directly at his erection.

Gavin wanted to scream, he wanted to punch him, he wanted to bash his skull in for making him feel so humiliated, so vulnerable, so pathetic. The worst part of it all was the fact that he got even more eager to jerk off, his cock twitched in his pants since the android caught him. But Gavin would’ve rather died than admitted he liked this and he liked it a lot. 

“This is very inappropriate you know that Gavin?” the android teased “What would happen if I told Connor you’ve been spying on them? Would he be mad?” he chuckled silently.

“You wouldn’t!” Reed’s voice cracked by the end of his sentence, his attempt of intimidating Nines failed completely because the android just smiled in response, his LED flickering yellow for a split second. 

“Would you like to join them? I bet you would, I can arrange that you know.” the android teased.

“C-come on Nines!” Gavin whined loudly “You’re an ass but for fucks sake.” he sounded absolutely desperate, legs trembling and hands shaking .

“Oh come on Gavin...” Nines bent over slightly to whisper into the shorter man’s ear “your arousal levels have spiked up since the second I walked in on you.” he chuckled silently. 

“Fuck you.” he shouted “You’re such a dick!” with a swift movement he pushed the android to the side, causing his LED to switch to yellow, and headed towards the exit. 

A gentle tug on Gavin’s shoulder interrupted him mid action, he wondered for a second if he should just turn around and face the person that had caught him doing something extremely inappropriate. 

“Don’t be shy,” Nines’ voice was oddly comforting “no need to be shy Reed.” he spun him around and pulled him closer, faces now inches apart.

There was silence, unsettling silence before Gavin placed his arms around Nines’ waist pulling him in for a kiss. His action was strictly impulsive, a mixture of fear and arousal. Luckily and to his surprise, Nines returned the kiss. His lips were nothing like human’s, they were strangely soft and plump. A sudden wave of bravery went over Gavin and he slipped his tongue in, causing them to engage in a sloppy kiss. Much to his surprise Nines let out a silent moan as he pulled away, his mind was racing now and Nines’ offer was no longer a pleasant invitation but a thing he craved, a thing he desperately needed. Gavin looked back at Anderson and Connor in the other room, the android was bent over the table, pants around his ankles, Hank stood right behind him probably three fingers deep in his pussy. He watched him shake, watched his face contort with pleasure and then finally, he looked back at Nines and swallowed hard.

“The offer still stands Gavin.” the android smirked “The worst thing that can happen is that they turn us down.” he cupped Gavin’s cheeks.

“Us?” Reed asked silently, avoiding eye contact.

“Yes, us. If they turn us down I can take care of you, after all it would be cruel and unfair to leave you all worked up.” his finger slid down Gavin’s cheek until it reached his jawline. He stopped there for a while, running his finger over Gavin’s stubble before continuing to drag his finger towards his chin. He gently lifted Gavin’s chin, their eyes met, he inched closer to the shorter man’s face. His lips hovered above Gavin’s, he was clearly able to feel his hot panting, his desperate struggle to remain calm.  
“So detective,” he smirked, his lips still an inch away from Gavin’s, “what do you say?”.

Gavin said nothing, he silently stared into Nines’ icy eyes, his proposal echoing in his ears. His response was a completely silent nod and it was met with a smile from the android above him.

“As you wish.” Nines’ LED flickered for a few moments. 

Both of them silently turned towards Hank and Connor, Gavin felt his chest squeeze when Connor looked up at them. Reed knew he wasn’t able to see them but the sole thought of the android being aware of his presence made his skin crawl. He shifted his gaze back to Nines when Hank stopped pumping into the android to say something, the wait was making him nervous and he found comfort in watching the android’s LED flicker a calm blue light. Gently, he lowered his hands on Nines’ hips, pulling him even closer than they already were. The android looked down at him and stepped back, leaving Gavin confused. 

“Nines...” he spoke softly but before he could finish Nines extended his arm towards him and nodded silently.

“If you’d like to join them take my hand.” the android smiled gently.

Gavin stared at his hand for a whole before mustering up the courage to speak up again. “You...You’re not fucking with me are you? I’ll blow your robo brains out if you’re fucking with me, got that?” Gavin snarled.

“I promise I have no intention of tricking you, do you trust me?” Nines asked.

“A prick like you?” Reed snickered “Never.” he said and placed his hand on top of the android’s soft palm. 

Nines shook his head, his lips curved into a smile, his fingers wrapping around Gavin’s. He gently tugged on Reed’s arm, encouraging him to follow out of the room. Hesitantly, he followed Nines out of the room, his legs trembled with excitement, chest heaving with each step he took. They quickly exited the observation room and stopped in front of the entrance. Nines turned to face the shorter man and kissed his cheek gently.

“Changed your mind?” the android asked.

“Of course not!” Gavin let go of the android’s hand, he wanted to hold onto him, he wanted to hold on just a little while longer. “Also why the fuck are you being so kind, it’s freaking me out.” he said in hopes of shaking off his tension.

“Based on my research it’s best to keep the stress levels at their bare minimum,” Nines run his fingers through Gavin’s hair “but don’t worry Gavin, I know you like it rough.” he winked quickly.

“Fuck you’re just like Connor.” Gavin chuckled.

“Considering the fact that you want to fuck him I’ll take that as a compliment.” the android said in a mocking tone “Now will we enter or would you like to chitchat until your dick goes limp again?” he teased.

“There we go, that’s more like you, you cocky prick,” Gavin chuckled “You know what they say, tin cans first.” he gestured towards the door. 

As soon as Nines opened the door, Gavin’s eyes met Hank’s, he swallowed hard as he stepped forward. Cold beads of sweat slid down his forehead, the two men in front of him stood in silence. Hank’s arms were crossed, lips curved in a small smile, Connor looked like a mess, his cheeks still flushed in pale blue blush and his hair a mess. 

“Hello detective.” Connor broke the silence with a cheerful greeting.

“Um hi.” Gavin hesitated for a second, unsure of how much Nines exactly told the other android. 

“Let’s make this short and clear,” Hank interrupted “I have no time to waste, so these are the rules, green means go, red means stop, as soon as anybody says red we’re all stopping, got it?” he explained quickly and was met with silent nods. “And one more thing, I’m in charge here so if anybody wants to leave I’d recommend leaving now.” Hank said as he made his way to one of the chairs. He sat down quietly, took a deep breath and said “Connor get on top of the table, Gavin you’ll bend over it so your head is right in between Connor’s thighs and Nines you’ll stand behind Gavin, understand?” before unbuckling his belt.

“Yes lieutenant.” Connor smiled gently, he lowered his pants once again, they hung low around his ankles. Within a second he was on top of the table, LED blinking yellow and cheeks blue as ever. 

Gavin walked towards the table in silence, looking up at Hank every few seconds, waiting for further instructions. He bent over and perked his ass up when he felt Nines press against him. 

“Don’t be shy Connor,” Hank smiled “spread your legs darling and Nines feel free to pull down Gavin’s pants.” his voice was low and raspy.

Nines followed Hank’s instructors immediately, Connor on the other hand was a bit more hesitant. He slowly lowered his body and spread his legs, exposing himself to Gavin. Reed felt his dick twitch as soon as he saw how wet Connor was, the android was slowly dripping down his legs, lubing up his ass. 

“Go ahead!” Hank encouraged “feel free to do whatever you desire as long as you all agree with it and you don’t change your position.” his voice echoed through the small room they were in.

“Shy much Connor?” Gavin teased.

“Not at all.” Connor replied almost instantly. 

Reed pulled Connor closer and spread his lips with one of his hands while other one rested on the android’s thigh. He licked his lips before dragging his tongue over Connor’s dick causing the android to gasp loudly. 

“Green?” Gavin asked.

“Green!” Connor exhaled loudly.

“Perfect.” Reed smirked and continued licking. His tongue gently circling around Connor’s dick, the taste of it was surprisingly bland, Gavin questioned his own expectations, after all android’s are able to equip themselves with whichever genitals they prefer and the fluids those produced are a mixture of water and thirium. Connor’s LED flashed red each time Reed’s tongue made contact with his dick, his tongue was soft and warm. The stubble on Gavin’s face was scratching the inside of Connor’s thighs slightly, leaving pale red marks on his synthetic skin. Reed lowered his head and licked Connor’s wet entrance, he felt Connor tug on his hair and once he looked up he was met with a face completely flushed in blush. Connor’s head hung low, eyes completely shut and mouth slightly ajar, drool slowly dripping down his chin. Gavin tightened his grip on Connor’s thigh once he felt a warm finger press against his hole, it was Nines, he was so busy eating out the android in front of him he completely forgot about Nines and Hank. He looked over to his side, Hank was still sitting in the same spot, his face red and sweaty. 

“N-nines!” Gavin moaned loudly as he felt him slowly insert a finger inside of his hole.

“Gavin what color?” Nines asked calmly as he curved his finger.

“F-fuck!” he lowered his head, pressing his forehead against the cool table “Green! Gr-green!” he responded quickly.

Upon approval Nines added one more finger and began pumping with a steady pace, Gavin’s legs shook so hard Nines had to grab his hips to hold him in place.

“M-more!” Gavin begged as his breathing quickened. 

“You’re selfish Gavin.” Anderson spoke as he got up from the chair “You have to take care of Connor, that was the deal.” he made his wait to the table and grabbed Gavin by his hair. He lifted his face up and brought it closer to Connor’s pussy.

“Either you make him feel good or we’ll continue without you, got that?” Hank said in a silent but threatening tone causing Gavin to get right back to business without any unnecessary comments. Before returning to his seat, Hank kisses Connor’s cheek and whispered something into his ear. Gavin couldn’t hear what Hank said, not like it mattered at the moment, the only two things on this mind were eating out Connor and Nines stretching him open. Reed slowly inserted one finger into Connor, causing him to shiver.

Gavin moved his head from Connor’s crotch “Good?” he looked up at the android, his voice trembled slightly “Green?”.

“Ye-yes!” Connor answered “Keep.. keep going Gavin!” he moaned loudly.

Gavin tried to mimic Nines’ movements, he pumped slowly into the android while licking his dick. Nines added one more finger and picked up his pace, Gavin groaned against Connor’s dick and once again felt the grip on his hair tighten. 

“F-fuck!” Gavin stuttered “Close! I’m close!” he moaned out, chest heaving and sweat rolling down his cheekbones.

“Make him come Nines.” Hank ordered.

“Is that so?” Nines chuckled as he added one more finger and pumped quickly into him. Gavin let out a loud whine before cumming all over his stomach, the warmth in his belly slowly embracing his whole body. 

“Good job Gav.” Hank was once again by his side but this time he was caressing his cheek gently “You did so good.” he praised.

“Th-thank you.” Reed said with shaky voice. 

“Now get back to work, Con’s still not done and we haven’t ever started with Nines.” Anderson pat Gavin’s shoulder before moving away. 

Gavin got back to work without a word, he gently inserted one more finger into Connor, curving them slightly. His tongue worked around and over Connor’s dick, causing him to shiver. His hips buckled slightly, tears slowly forming in his eyes as he pressed Gavin’s head closer to him. 

“G-Gavin!” he moaned, his LED a mixture of yellow and red “I-I want to come, I want to come!” he sobbed. “Hank! Please, may I come?!” the android panted loudly.

“You may.” Hank smirked as he took out his dick and started stroking it gently.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” Reed reassured him as he picked up his pace “Come for me Connor.” his lips curved in a smile. He was still shaking off his orgasm, he did his best to keep pleasuring the man in front of him. Nines’ was distracting him, he stood behind him and placed gentle loving kisses on his neck. All of it was too much for Gavin but he was enjoying everything second of it.

“G-gavin!” Connor moaned, tears sliding down his face. “I’m close!” a shiver went through his spine as he felt himself being stretched again. “Gavi-Gavin!” he came with a loud moan, drenching Gavin’s mouth in wetness. 

Gavin panted as he moved his head away to look up at the android. Anderson was right by his side, dick twitching in his hand, he gently kisses Connor and praised him for a well done job. Connor nodded silently with a small but genuine smile on his face.

“Time to switch it up a bit.” Hank said while caressing the android’s cheek. “Gavin get on top of the table, lay down on your back, if you can’t do it by yourself Nines will help you out.”

Without even asking, Nines lifted Gavin and placed him on top of the table. Gavin squirmed around while trying to adjust, he turned on his around and pressed his back against the table silently, waiting for further instructions. 

“Nines get on top of Gavin, you’ll ride him,” Anderson gestured with his hands “and your mission his to ride his face, you got that Con?” he asked.

“Yes.” the android confirmed. 

The androids climbed on top of Gavin, Connor slowly lowered himself on the man below him while Nines was kneeling down around his hips. Warm hands gripped on Reed’s ass, spreading him slightly. Hank grabbed the shaft of his dick and pressed the tip of it against Gavin’s hole. He was warm and wet already, impatiently waiting for Hank to fill him up. 

“You good Gavin?” Anderson asked as he inserted his cock inside of him, filling him up instantly. 

Gavin moaned loudly in response, Hank was way thicker than Gavin anticipated, thicker than what he was used to. Before he even had time to adjust properly, he felt Nines squeeze around his dick, the android was dripping wet and incredibly tight. Reed extended his left arm and placed his hand on Nines’ thigh while his right one was steadily holding Connor down in place. His mind was racing, thoughts filled with pleasure, barely mustering up the strength to lick on Connor’s warm pussy. Hank wrapped his Hand around Nines’ dick and he moaned loudly as a result. With slow and steady pumps, he pleasured the android that was doing his best to keep moving. Gavin felt Anderson fill him up completely, he had barely any strength to move, loud moans escaped his throat as he kept on licking Connor, slowly teasing the androids hole with his tongue. The combination of Hank’s thick cock and Nines’ tight hole was intense, he had never experienced anything like it. Connor moaned loudly, LED spinning a bright red color, his voice was glitchy and distorted. Hank kept thrusting into Gavin with a slow and steady pace, hitting his prostate with each deep thrust.

“I-I’m close!” Nines moaned out, his voice sounded anything but human, LED flickering in between yellow and red.

“Don’t hold back.” Anderson chuckled as he tightened his grip on the android’s dick.

“C-connor!” Nines whined “Kiss me!” he said demandingly. 

Connor smiled gently in response, leaning slightly towards him, their lips met and they engaged in a sloppy messy kiss. Gavin dragged his tongue over Connor’s dick causing him to whine loudly, his thighs wrapped around Gavin tightly once again. Connor came with a loud moan, his body tensing up to the point of hurting the man below him. If Gavin were to die by being crushed with android thighs while being fucked by Hank and Nines he would’ve definitely died happy. His hip buckled forward, hitting the android’s prostate, Nines let out a loud glitchy moan before spilling onto Gavin’s stomach and Hank’s hand. 

“Good job you two, good job!” Hank praised as he picked up his pace, slamming into the man below. Reed grunted loudly, squirming under the grip of the taller man. 

“F-fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me Hank!” Gavin shouted.

“As you wish darling.” Anderson replied in a loving tone, picking up his pace. 

It took only a few more thrusts before Gavin reached his climax, his cum coated the android’s insides. Nines gasped silently upon feeling the warm liquid inside of him. Hank’s grip on Gavin’s ass tightened, his thrusts slowed down but stayed the same in depth. He groaned loudly as he came inside of Gavin, his cum spilling out Gavin’s asshole as Hank pulled out slowly. The room was filled with silent pants and gasps, both android’s LED’s flickered an alarming red color. Connor propped himself on his knees and moved himself further away from Reed while Nines gently got up and climbed down the table. Gavin felt like his chest was about to explode, the adrenaline over the whole encounter still hasn’t abandoned him, he was clearly able to feel the way Hank’s hands trembled as he slowly dragged his fingers over Gavin’s thighs. 

“All of you did so well.” Anderson praised quietly, his voice nothing more but a gentle hum.

Gavin felt relief wash over him, his eyes felt heavy, body absolutely exhausted. His eyes fluttered before he felt himself slowly be picked up.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Hank said before kissing him.

Gavin said nothing but nodded weakly, his head leaning towards the other man’s shoulder. He wondered if there was a chance of this happening again, he wondered if any of them were aware of the fact that Gavin had feelings for them. A thousand thoughts occupied his mind but he refused to let them get to him, at the moment he just wanted to bask in his sex afterglow and nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah you can find me on twitter @apervertedsquid where I post a bunch of horny ideas.


End file.
